marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Summers
Scott Summers, aka Cyclops, is a mutant whose eyes constantly emit beams of concussive force. He became one of Professor X's first students and the field leader for the X-Men. Biography ''X-Men: First Class While ''Charles Xavier used Cebero to locate other mutants, a boy with sunglasses and a baseball glove is shown. It is likely a small cameo of Scott. It is also possible that they ruled out younger, more powerful mutant (i.e.- Storm) due to age. ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine He is first seen being scolded and sent to detention by his teacher for wearing his protective sunglasses in class. Later, while copying words on a blackboard as punishment, he is attacked by Victor Creed who wants to capture him for William Stryker's mutant experiments. During the chase, Cyclops' sunglasses fall off and his optic blasts damage the school building. He is finally taken captive and temporarily incapacitated with a carbon blindfold over his eyes, but is soon freed when a vengeful Wolverine attacks Stryker's facility. While escaping, Cyclops makes use of his eye beams to annihilate Stryker's minions, being pointed in the right direction by Emma. He is then guided by the telepathic voice of Professor X who leads him and the other mutants to safety. Outside, he meets Professor X for the first time, and he and the other mutants leave with in the X-Jet. X-Men After years of being taught by Xavier, Summers became leader of his X-Men and a teacher at his school. He also developed a romantic relationship with Jean Grey. Summers and Ororo Munroe rescued Logan and Marie from a fire in Logan's caravan and from Sabretooth who had been sent by Erik Lehnsherr, and brought them back to Xavier's school. After properly meeting Logan, the pair had many minor arguments with Logan, usually due Logan's attraction to Jean Grey, but nevertheless Summers effectively led the X-Men to stop Magneto's attempt to turn world leaders into mutants using a device on the Statue of Liberty. X2: X-Men United During a school excursion to the museum of natural history shortly after the incident at the Statue of Liberty, Jean told Scott that she felt that something terrible was about to occur. Scott assured Jean that he would not let anything happen to her. Later, Summers accompanied Charles Xavier to Erik Lehnsherr's plastic prison. While waiting for Xavier, a drugged Yuriko Oyama and her guards attacked Cyclops. Despite his struggles, she knocked him out and took Summers and Xavier to Stryker's facility at Alkali Lake. After Stryker brainwashes him, he has Summers wait for the X-Men. He found Erik Lehnsherr, Raven Darkholme and Jean Grey and he fired his optic blasts but Grey sensed it, pushed Lehnsherr and Darkholme out of the way and told them to go. Grey fought against Summers while attempting to break Stryker's brainwashing and during the struggle, Summers' blasts caused the lake's dam to collapse. After successfully breaking through Stryker's brainwashing, Summers and Grey escaped from Stryker's facility and entered the Blackbird but the dam had already begun giving way. Jean got out of the jet and seemingly sacrificed her life to stop the water hitting the Blackbird. X-Men: The Last Stand After spending many months mourning Jean's death and unable to cope with his grief, a withdrawn Cyclops returns to Alkali Lake. He hears Jean's voice and begs for it to stop. He then unleashes the full force of his optic blast to make it stop, but then out of the water, Jean appears. She tells him to take off his ruby quartz glasses because she says she can control his powers. When Scott removes his protective lenses, Jean's power neutralizes his optic blast and his eyes become normal blue eyes. However, lacking complete control over the Phoenix, Jean apparently kills him off screen as they kiss. His supposed death is not shown onscreen although he is assumed dead by the rest of the team. Though his body is never found, his ruby-quartz glasses are later seen floating in the air around the lake. At the end of the film, his grave can be seen, next to Jean's and Xavier's. X-Men: Days of Future Past :''See: Scott Summers (New Timeline) Due to Logan traveling back in time and altering the past, Scott and Jean no longer died. Relationships *Professor Xavier - Mentor *Jean Grey - Fiancee and teammate, enemy (Phoenix) *Storm - Friend and teammate *Beast - Friend and teammate *Wolverine - Savior, later Rival and teammate *Rogue - Student and teammate *Iceman - Student and teammate *Colossus - Student and teammate *Kitty Pryde - Student and teammate *Nightcrawler - Ally *Magneto - Enemy *Mystique - Enemy *Sabretooth - Enemy *Banshee - Friend and teammate *Quicksilver - Friend and teammate *Emma - Friend, Ally and teammate *Toad - Friend, teammate and Ally, later turned Enemy *William Stryker - Enemy *Deathstrike - Enemy *Pyro - Student and later enemy Appearances/Actors *Canon (5 films) **''X-Men: First Class'' (Possible Cameo) **''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (As Scott Summers only) - Tim Pocock **''X-Men'' (First appearance) - James Marsden **''X2: X-Men United'' - James Marsden **''X-Men: The Last Stand'' - James Marsden Behind the scenes *Cyclops had very little screen time in The Last Stand due to Marsden's filming of Superman Returns. *Due to Wolverine being portrayed as the main character, Cyclops is relegated as a supporting character in the movies despite being a main character in the comics. *Actor James Marsden wore platform shoes In reality, he is actually under 6' 0", shorter than Famke Janssen who plays his love interest, Jean Grey, and even shorter than Hugh Jackman who played Wolverine. *Tim Picock was unfamilar with the X-Men comics, but watched the X-Men: Evolution cartoon to research what his character would be like at that age. Trivia *In the comics, due to a brain injury, Cyclops is unable to shut off his optic blasts at will and must therefore wear a visor or glasses with ruby quartz lenses that block the beams. *In the first X-Men film many fans claimed that Cyclops' visor seemed too bulky. As a result they were changed for X2: X-Men United. *Cyclops's license plate number is B10-1212. *In the comics Scott has a younger brother, Alex Summers aka Havok. While a character named Alex Summers, who uses the alias of Havok, appears in X-Men: First Class and X-Men: Days of Future Past, his relationship to Scott in the films (if any) has not yet been explored. *In the promotional photos for X-Men: The Last Stand, Cyclops was seen in his X-uniform. Gallery ''X-Men: First Class'' Cyclops First Class.jpg|A possible image of Scott Summers in X-Men: First Class. ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' cyclops_origin.jpg|Scott. ScottSummers1-XMOW.png ScottSummers2-XMOW.png ScottSummers3-XMOW.png ScottSummers4-XMOW.png|Scott is discovered by Sabretooth ScottSummers5-XMOW.png|Scott's ability manifests for the first time ScottSummers6-XMOW.png|Scott pleading for Sabretooth not to hurt him ScottSummers7-XMOW.png|Scott taking out Department X Soldiers ScottSummers8-XMOW.png Tim-pocock-cyclops.jpg|Scott meets Charles Xavier for the first time. Scott WolverineMovie.jpg 769977-wolverineposter_5_super.jpg|Character Poster. 51UtE1Vci5L._SY300_.jpg ''X-Men'' 02acyclops0eg.jpg|Promo Poster James_marsden_01.jpg|Scott Summers Cyclops2BF.jpg|Promotional Image 29d4.jpg|Promotional Image Xmencyclops46io.jpg|Promotional Image Cyclops1-XM.png Cyclops2-XM.png Cyclops3-XM.png Cyclops4-XM.png Cyclops5-XM.png Cyclops6-XM.png cyclopsxmenbattle1.jpg|Cyclops leading the X-Men into Ellis Island. Cyclops_x1.gif|Scott wearing ruby quartz sunglasses to suppress his powers James_marsden_x_men_001.jpg|Cyclops firing an Optic Blast Cyclops_2.jpg|Promotional Imaage imagecy.jpg imcyage.jpg Wizard Magazine cover.jpg|Wizard Magazine Cover Cyclops_01.jpg X1-cyclops1.png X-men-2000-06-g.jpg ''X2: X-Men United'' M0040034me37486ue.jpg|Promotional Image James_Marsden_as_Cyclops_pic2.jpg|Promotional Image X20m220cyclops20posterjames20marsde.jpg|thumb|Promotional Image 2762.gif.jpeg|Scott consoling Jean at the museum X2-028.jpg|Scott at Alkali Lake X2-026.jpg|A mind controlled Scott attacks his teammates 3603_09937.jpg|A distraught Scott learns Jean is sacrificing herself X2cyc02.jpg|Scott in his X-Men Uniform cyclopsxmen2battle1.jpg|A visit to Magneto's plastic prison gone awry in Ty_(3).jpg imagecyclops.jpg Cykeimage.jpg ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' Cyclops x3.jpg|Promotional image 85_2466_l.jpg|Promotional Image Laststand.png|Promotional Image X-men-3-poster.jpg|So not to spoil the revelation of his character's death, Scott appeared in his costume in the promotional images, such as the official poster cyclopsxmen3love1.jpg|His love for Jean Grey unfortunately is his undoing. 27088-26917.gif|Scott is tricked into letting Jean suppress his powers, leaving him defenseless to the power of the Phoenix 13.jpg|As all his teammates could find were his glasses, Scott is presumed deceased. imagelwk.jpg|Scott at Alkali Lake imagecp.jpg|Promotional Poster (Earth-616)| }} }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Earth-10005 Deceased Category:Teachers Category:Pilots Category:Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Three Mile Island prisoners